


I Melt with You

by vulpixel



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, homoerotic snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: during the 7 year gap, miria learns the true meaning of friendship
Relationships: Clare/Yuma (Claymore), Cynthia/Yuma (Claymore), Deneve/Helen (Claymore), Miria/Tabitha (Claymore)
Kudos: 5





	I Melt with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goatalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/gifts).



The cold air is refreshing, or at least that is what Miria keeps telling herself. Her body is immune to the cold, but not to the feeling. Training is enough of a distraction, but there is only so much one can do when it comes time to stop. Miria does her best to keep everyone busy. It is the least she can do as their leader.

Collecting firewood is one thing to do. Clare can cut wood for hours without interruption. Yuma enjoys it as well, but tends to take her time while chopping. Although, Miria suspects it is an excuse for the two to spend more time together. She does not think about it further.

Tonight's chores are simple: make a fire and sit by said fire. There is nothing else. However, Deneve and Helen, as usual, have gone missing. Miria grumbles to herself. She suspects why, but there is work to be done. These two keep conveniently avoiding it. Miria expects this of Helen given how apt the woman is to complain, but Deneve certainly would never do such a thing. Usually, the pair has an excuse, but today they left without a warning. Something is up.

"Where are Deneve and Helen?" Miria asks Clare who just shrugs in response. She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Of course."

Neither Cynthia or Yuma know either. Tabitha volunteers to help find the couple. The prospect of walking alone just the two of them in the woods is ever tempting for Tabitha. Of course she would want that. However, Miria decides it easier to take matters into her own hands.

Tracks lead west toward the setting sun. Miria starts that way. She trudges through the snow alone. It only gets colder as the sun starts to disappear in the sky. Her breath comes out in a white cloud. She keeps her gaze locked forward.

Something is close. She turns around to see a lone figure in the distance. They quickly dive behind a tree for cover. Tabitha.

"How long have you been following me?" Miria wonders.

Tabitha steps back out from her hiding spot. "For a while now. I'm sorry. I disobeyed a direct order."

"And I only just noticed now. Good job. You’ve improved greatly these past few months."

At that, the woman turns a shade of red. "Thank you, Miria."

The two stare at each other a moment. Tabitha seems hesitant to approach.

"Well, if you're gonna follow me around like a lost puppy, you might as well walk beside me." Miria motions for her to join. “I could use the company, anyway. This is taking longer than intended.”

"Thank you, Miria." Tabitha trots over to her.

A light snow starts to come down. The two walk next to each other as they venture through the woods. As the snow falls, the tracks get harder to follow. The two press on, wondering where Deneve and Helen could have possibly gone.

At one point, Tabitha's hand gently caresses against Miria's. Both women immediately pull away. Tabitha looks to the ground, her face burning hot enough to melt the snow.

"Sorry," she says.

"No. It's quite alright," Miria answers easily, "Actually, it was kind of enjoyable. It reminded me of a life long gone."

"Oh! Well, um, if you want me to continue doing so, it might give us a tactical advantage of some kind."

"Tactical advantage?" She raises a suspicious eyebrow at her comrade. "You're starting to sound like me."

"You know what they say when you hang out with someone for a long time. You start to reflect what you love about that person in yourself whether you notice or not."

She reflects upon those words for a long time. The thought dances in her head, and she wonders if she has picked up any quirks from her loved ones long gone. As she thinks, Tabitha takes it upon herself to slip her hand into Miria's. Their fingers intertwine, and for the first time in years, Miria feels something other than the cold. She does not comment on the act, finding it easier to wordlessly let it happen.

"Where could they have gone?" Miria wonders aloud. By now, the tracks have faded into oblivion. The snow comes down harder.

"I can sense their yoki. They're nearby," Tabitha says.

"Really? How would you know that? Aren't they suppressing their yoki?"

"I don't know why, but I feel a surge of energy flowing through me. I can sense them. Even without their yoki. I know it."

"Then, lead the way."

They follow a twisted path through the woods, eventually happening upon what looks to be a small cabin. It looks worse for wear, with missing boards, and the roof caving in. However, a faint light comes from inside.

"What is that? I thought all civilization was destroyed," Miria says in awe.

"This cabin looks abandoned of human life. However, Helen and Deneve are definitely in there."

"Let's go say hi, then. Shall we?" She gestures for Tabitha to lead the way. However, the message is not received. Miria instead takes the lead. Slowly, they approach the cabin. As quietly as can be, Miria opens the door. She gestures to Tabitha to stay silent. The two step inside.

Miria wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but she certainly wasn’t expecting this. Before her is Helen and Deneve intertwined together in a way Miria certainly has not seen before. Deneve has her hands on the other’s hips. Helen straddles Deneve, looking like she is about to eat the other woman alive. Her eyes burn with a passion only known to the battlefield. More importantly, neither of them are wearing clothes. The image is forever ingrained in Miria’s mind.

The two women freeze in place as Miria and Tabitha walk in on them. No one says a word. Even Helen stays strangely silent. Her jaw hangs slack, eyes wide as she stares at the intruders.

“Shit,” she mutters after a while. She removes herself from Deneve, making the other woman instinctively cover herself.

Tabitha nearly faints. Miria catches her before she can hit the floor. Once the shock fades away, only a faint annoyance remains.

“Someone has some explaining to do,” she says pointedly.

“We were practicing our yoki synchronization obviously,” Helen answers easily.

“I’m sure that requires taking all your armor off.”

“Well, no, but we got a little bored so-”

Deneve stops her there. “Helen, please, they don’t need to know the details.”

Helen shrugs. “All I’m saying is Miria could learn a thing or two from us. I know Tabitha would love to try out our tactics with you.” She punctuates her sentence with a wink.

Miria does not catch her meaning. Although, she cannot help but feel a flutter in her chest as Helen speaks. Tabitha turns a bright red. Her knees shake, and Miria fears the woman might faint once more. She puts an arm around the other woman to keep her steady.

“I suppose, but I would prefer not to remove all my armor in the process,” she replies. As intriguing as the idea seems.

\----

A new day means more training. Miria trains with Yuma this time. Matching the fastest warrior with the slowest puts Yuma at a severe disadvantage. However, she tries her best. She always has. Cynthia spars with Clare. Deneve, as usual, pairs with Helen who seems more interested in joking around than actually training.

“Hey, Denny! Check it out. Mine’s bigger than yours,” Helen says, holding her sword between her legs in a vulgar gesture. Miria understands what this means this time around and is not enjoying it.

“Well, I have two,” Deneve responds with equal enthusiasm.

“You mean three,” the other corrects her with a wink. Deneve bursts out laughing, clutching her stomach and doubling over. The laughter makes Clare start laughing as well. However, she does not seem to understand the entire joke. Still, she seems to be enjoying herself.

It is obvious no training is to be done. Miria lodges her sword into the ground and looks to her partner. Indeed, Yuma has become a bubbling mess of laughter. With a swift kick to the chest, Miria knocks her to the ground. She stands over her.

"What's so funny?" She asks, digging her heel into Yuma's abdomen. The woman yelps as she does so.

“I mean Helen was pretending her sword is a... a-" Yuma's voice trails off, and a light blush falls upon her face. She breaks down into laughter once more. "A penis."

"Seriously? Are you a child?" Miria sighs. She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"No. I just think they're funny. I want what those two have."

"A bad sense of humor?"

"A bond deeper than anyone I have ever seen. I think that's why they work so well together. Also, the humor is a bonus," Yuma says.

Miria pauses to think a moment. She remembers back to Tabitha's theory on yoki synchronization. Then, to the night in the cabin. She has to admit, Deneve and Helen indeed have a bond like no other, and it shows on the battlefield. She couldn't bear to imagine them apart. And as much as she hates to admit it, she does admire them to some degree.  
exasperatedly  
"Maybe that should be what we focus on," Miria decides.

"Bonding?"

"Yes." She nods. "Exactly that."

Yuma lights up. "I have a few ideas of how we can do that."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Before I became a Claymore, I actually lived in the northern part of the east. The snow would come down thick in the winter, and we would all play in it for fun."

"Play in the snow?" Miria asks confusedly. The idea is foreign to her.

"Yeah. Like this." Yuma bends down and packs the snow in her hands. Then, she tosses it at Miria, who is too confused to dodge it. The snow smacks her directly in the face. She is too stunned to wipe it off. Yuma does it for her, carefully brushing it off.

"What was that?" Miria questions her blankly.

"It's called a snowball fight. You would throw snowballs back at me, and we keep going until we tire out," Yuma explains.

"I see. This could also be a good way to practice tactical advantages."

"Exactly. Watch this." She packs a snowball and chucks it at an unsuspecting Helen. The snowball hits her in the side of her face. The woman drops her sword from the shock. She turns her head, making eye contact with a guilty looking Yuma. Suddenly, her open mouth turns to a competitive smirk. She stretches her arms down to scoop up some snow. Yuma's eyes go wide as a barrage of snowballs come flying at her.

"You're gonna regret that!" Helen yells, obviously enjoying this moment.

With no other choice, Deneve joins in on the fun, making her target Helen. Miria partakes as well. She tosses a snowball at Tabitha who seems to enjoy getting hit by it. Cynthia does more dodging than throwing. However, Helen is determined to hit her. She chases her friend down without any restraint. Cynthia screams in horror. Yuma comes to her rescue, smacking Helen in the back with a snowball large enough to knock Helen off her feet. Then, everyone starts dogpiling onto her. Miria takes great joy in this part.

“You think you’re hurting me, but I’m secretly enjoying this,” Helen says as if that would get everyone to stop.

Once bored with Helen, the warriors move on to better targets.

"No swords allowed during a snowball fight, Clare!" Yuma calls to her, "That's cheating!"

Clare promptly drops her sword and instead arms herself with more snow. Her barrage sails back toward poor Cynthia. The force is strong enough to knock her back into Miria. The two women crash into a pile in the snow. The snow continues to fall on them, and soon, Clare has effectively buried them both.

"Uh, I can't move," Cynthia says.

Miria finds herself trapped in the snow underneath her comrade. Helen comes over and starts packing down the snow, having the audacity to pile more on.

"Hey!" Miria hisses, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like?" Helen answers, laughing hysterically, "We're having fun."

Clare stomps over to examine her work. "Does this mean I won?"

"There are no winners in war, Clare," Deneve says, "But yes. I think we can all agree you won."

"Nice job." Yuma holds her hand up to Clare who stares at it blankly.

"I can't handshake you with your hand closed like that," Clare says.

"It's a fist bump. Put your hand into a fist and bump mine."

She does so, bringing her left arm up to complete the gesture. Her hand bumps against Yuma's in the most miniscule manner.

"C'mon, Clare. That was barely a tap. Put some effort into it!" Yuma holds her fist up once more.

Clare knows exactly what she must do. With her right arm, she readies her fist. In a blinding flash, the two collide. The force is enough to knock Yuma off her feet. She knocks into a nearby tree, making it fall over. A loud crash echoes through the woods.

"Like that?" Clare asks, walking over to the woman.

Yuma ignores the pain. Her arm is nearly torn in half. "Yes, but a little lighter next time."

"Noted." Clare nods.

With the thrill of the fight finally wearing off, everyone finds themselves tired. Yuma limps off to go heal herself. With her injuries, she cannot help Cynthia dig herself out of her frozen prison. Helen finds it too funny to dig them out, and Deneve seems to have forgotten. Tabitha, for once in her life, is strangely missing.

Miria closes her eyes, putting all her focus into her Phantom Mirage to whittle the snow away. With such little space to move, she can only go so fast. Slowly but surely, the snow starts to clear. Cynthia does the same but with much more struggling involved.

"Did you have fun today?" Cynthia fills the silence. "Despite this whole... um, being trapped together in a giant ice block?"

“The ice block was actually my favorite part of the day,” Miria answers.

“Really?”

“No. However, I did enjoy myself today. I did enjoy myself today. I find I'm at my happiest when seeing all of my comrades happy," she continues.

"That's such a sweet thing to say."

"Is it? I was merely stating a fact."

"Well, it's a good fact," Cynthia says sweetly.

“I’ll state another fact. Of all the people I could have gotten trapped in an ice block with, I’m glad it was you.”

“Miria, that’s such a kind thing to say.”

After an hour of awkward grinding their bodies together, Miria and Cynthia finally break free from their snow prison. Cynthia stands up and stretches her body.

"Finally," she says with a relieved sigh.

"If that were anyone but Clare who did that I would swear revenge on them," Miria comments. She uses her Phantom Mirage to brush all the snow off of herself.

"I have no hard feelings." Cynthia shrugs. She brushes some snow off of Miria’s shoulder.

"Really? You're a warrior. Isn't that all we think about? Revenge and hate toward those that hurt us?"

"Not anymore. I've found something better."

"Which is?" Miria asks.

"Comradery," Cynthia says, "Friendship and all that."

Miria has to agree with her on that. "I suppose you're right. Maybe love makes us stronger."

It feels strange to say it aloud. At this point, the two should be retreating to bed, but Cynthia lingers. She stares at the ground, a contemplative look on her face.

“Hey, Miria?”

“Yes?”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure. You can always confide in me,” Miria says. She has never seen the other woman so nervous.

Still, Cynthia seems hesitant to speak. Miria puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. She is not sure what else to do. The wind howls quietly.

“I think I like Yuma,” Cynthia says, her voice dropping to a sudden whisper.

“I would hope you like her. We’re all comrades in our fight against the Organization,” Miria answers unhelpfully.

“I mean I like her the way Deneve and Helen like each other but with less yelling involved. I want to, uh, I want to kiss her. I’ve had dreams about it. I think about it every time I see her. What do I do?” Cynthia asks. She looks to Miria with pleading eyes.

“Oh.” This is something Miria has never considered before. Sure, the two have gotten close these past couple of years, but the aspect of romance is still too foreign to her. “Would you like me to talk to her about it?”

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course I would.” Miria nods.

With pure joy, Cynthia leaps at Miria, wrapping her arms around the other, Suddenly, Miria does not feel the cold anymore. She hugs Cynthia back.

\----

Finding Yuma is easy enough. In fact, it is her who seeks Miria out one evening after training.

“Miria, I need to speak with you. It’s urgent,” she says, looking as if she might faint. Miria has never seen the woman so nervous.

“What is it?” She asks concernedly.

“Can we talk about this in private?”

“Sure. I know a place.” She beckons Yuma to follow her.

They end up in the cabin, far away from the other warriors. Deneve and Helen remain at the camp. Hopefully, they won’t get a surprise visit. The cabin looks much different since Miria’s last visit. Obviously, someone has put efforts into fixing the dilapidated structure. All the holes have been boarded up, and the dust wiped away. It feels more like a home; something Miria only has brief memories of.

“Woah,” Yuma says, eyes filled with wonder, “What is this place?”

“A secret,” Miria answers, voice hushed, “Don’t tell anyone I brought you here.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” the other woman promises. She motions a cross over her heart to solidify her vow.

“So what is it you wanted to discuss?”

At that, Yuma grows nervous once more. She seems to shrink into herself, anxiously scratching at her wrist. “It’s about Clare.”

“What has Clare been doing? She seems fine to me.”

“You know how we’ve been hanging out a lot lately.’

“Yes.” Miria nods. “You two spend a lot of time chopping wood and fishing.”

“Exactly. I think I might like her?”

“How so?” Miria gets deja vu.

“Romantically. I know we’re not supposed to let our feelings get in the way of our goals, but we held hands the other day, and it felt really nice.”

“You held hands?”

Yuma nods vigorously. “We did. For like, a while. Maybe even five whole minutes.”

“And because of this, you like her?”

“No! Well, yes, but I like her for many more reasons than just that,” she says. She brushes her hair back only for it to immediately fall back in front of her face. “Clare is so cool. She works the hardest out of any of us, and doesn’t let her rank discourage her. She never gives up, and doesn’t let failure get in her way. I know I’m a higher rank than her even if it isn’t by much, but when I see what she is capable of, it inspires me to be my best.”

“You should tell her that,” Miria responds.

“I can’t do that!” Yuma answers quickly.

“Why not?”

“What if she thinks that’s weird?”

“She’ll probably be very happy that you think so highly of her, and you’ll both grow closer as a result.”

The woman turns into a blushing mess. “I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Yuma.” Miria puts a grounding hand on the other’s shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about. We all have a bond stronger than any other warriors could ever hope for. If you’re honest about your feelings, your bond can only grow stronger still.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be so worried. I’m gonna tell her how I feel.” With that, Yuma starts to feel more assured of herself. She smiles at Miria. “Thank you for listening to me. That helped a lot.”

“It’s the least I can do,” the other responds, “However, I do have one more question to ask of you.”

“What is it?”

“How do you feel toward Cynthia?”

“She’s probably one of my closest friends. Why do you ask?”

“No reason in particular. I was just curious.”

At that moment, the cabin door opens. A gust of winter air blows into the room. Two figures step inside. They freeze when they see Miria and Yuma standing next to each other in the middle of the cabin. Their position is hardly incriminating, but Miria cannot help but worry.

“Am I interrupting something?” Deneve asks, stepping forward. Behind her stands Clare who looks very confused.

“We were just finishing actually,” Miria answers.

“May I ask what you two were doing?”

“We were just standing next to each other in total silence. Nothing more. Nothing less,” she replies easily, “What about you? It’s rare I see you without Helen.”

“Clare and I come here sometimes to sit in total silence next to each other. I see the trend is catching on,” Deneve says.

“I think we all need a break from Helen every once in a while.”

“Agreed.”

“Would you like some company? I was just leaving, but Yuma wanted to stay a while longer,” Miria says, sliding toward the exit.

Yuma looks to Miria with pleading eyes.

“Some company could be nice,” Clare says quietly. She looks at Yuma warmly. “But only if you promise to be quiet.”

“I won’t say a word,” Yuma answers a bit too enthusiastically.

“Perfect.” Miria claps her hands together. “I have some important matters to attend to. You three have fun out here completely alone and isolated from the rest of us.”

“We will,” Deneve assures her.

\----

"So why have you been keeping this place from us?" Miria questions Helen one day, “I believe we could all benefit from a shelter such as this.”

Helen kneels by the fireplace, stoking the fire with an iron poker. The coals flare, and the flames climb higher. The cabin has improved greatly since Miria’s last visit, and more clothes are being worn this time around. Miria is secretly grateful for that.

"It's our little gift for the others, but it’s not ready yet," Helen says, "Denny and I have been fixing this place up so we could potentially live here, the seven of us. I know we're superhuman and all that, but having a home might do us some good. Even a shitty one like this. It’d help keep us human. All this cold is getting to my head."

"I think this is a good home. Although, it is a bit small for seven people."

"But two whole bedrooms!"

"Seven people," Miria reminds her again.

"You can fit two in a bed," Helen reasons, "Cynthia and Clare are kinda small. You could probably fit a third in a bed with them. I'm sure Yuma would enjoy that."

“What are you implying?”

“I think Yuma has a crush or two.”

“A what?” Miria plays dumb.

“Romantic feelings. C’mon, Miria." Helen pokes her in the shoulder. "I know we’re dumb Claymores, but we don’t live completely under rocks. You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

“Thought about what?” Miria figures the more questions she asks, the less she has to answer. And the less she has to admit to herself.

“Stop playing dumb, Miria. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about doing it with anyone. I do it with Deneve all the time.”

“First of all, I already knew that. Second of all, I didn’t want to know that.”

“Yes, you did,” Helen insists, “I saw that curious gaze when you walked in on us. You know, you’re welcome to join us. All you have to do is ask. Denny and I would love to have you. Hell, you could bring Tabitha.”

“Can you be serious for one second?” Miria scoffs. The thought makes her dizzy. She shakes it off.

“I _am_ being serious.” Helen’s voice drops to a low grumble. She's much closer than Miria remembers her being just moments before.

"I'm not going to do... _that_... with you."

"Do what?" Helen asks innocently. Her hand interlocks with Miria’s and she pulls the woman closer. Miria lets it happen. Her hand is warm.

"You already know what I mean."

"I wanna hear you say it." She puts a hand on her shoulder, making Miria shudder.

"Oh, please, Helen. You're much to annoying to have sex with," Miria huffs.

"Aw, don't be like that." Helen pouts. "Don't you get bored up here with nothing else to do? Come have some fun with us. Relax. You always put the world on your shoulders. Let us take some of that weight off."

For once, Helen makes a good point. Although, Miria does not want to admit it. However, she is starting to see why Deneve likes her so much.

"I don't see how you could possibly help me relax without taking down the Organization once and for all," Miria answers.

"Think of it like a distraction. I'm absolutely wonderful at relieving stress. Deneve can vouch for me."

"Helen, must you always be like this?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Helen scoffs, "Let me show you."

"Alright. Show me."

"May I take your shoulder pads off?"

A brief pause.

"Sure." Miria is suspicious, but lets the woman do her work. Adept hands make quick work of the clasps keeping her shoulder pads in place. It’s something they have all done many times before. It meant nothing then, it shouldn’t mean anything now. But this time it feels different. An aching feeling lingers in her chest, begging to be quelled. Miria can feel Helen pressing against her back as she works. Warmth radiates off of her. She uses all her strength not to turn her head, knowing her comrade is right there.

The armor once protecting her shoulders now sits on the floor. Despite still being fully clothed, Miria has never felt more exposed. She knows the naked body is nothing but a vessel. It is meaningless, merely a tool. But she cannot help but feel embarrassed showing such a small amount of vulnerability to Helen.

Helen seems to sense her hesitation. A hand comes up to each of Miria's shoulders and squeezes lightly. Helen's voice rings in her ear. "Just relax. Close your eyes. Let me take care of you. And remember, I don't do this for just anyone, okay?"

"I must admit, you have me very worried," Miria says, tensing under Helen's touch.

"I said to do the opposite of that. How are we supposed to bond, if you're scared of a little physical contact?" Helen traces a delicate finger on Miria’s neck.

She makes a good point. Miria trusts her comrades, but still finds herself incredibly nervous for reasons unknown. Despite it all, she lets it happen. For the first time in a long while, she lets someone else take control. It feels strange, but not in a bad way. She closes her eyes, and lets herself go.

“You’re so tense. How have you not snapped in half yet?” Helen asks as she starts massaging Miria’s shoulders. She digs in hard, working at a tight knot.

“You stop feeling the pain after a while,” Miria answers, “It becomes a part of you.”

“There’s no reason to live like this when you have us. I taught Deneve everything I know.”

“Is this a common ritual for you two?”

“Yeah. I’ve done it with Yuma and Cynthia before too. Actually, I’ve been teaching Cynthia how to do this as well.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it’s relaxing. Plus, it helps to be a little extra limber on the battlefield.”

This is something Miria has not considered before. Perhaps there is a tactical advantage to this after all. Miria leans back into Helen’s hands. After a while, the dull pain fades. Helen continues to paw at the other woman until Miria feels ready to melt under her touch. Miria has never seen her so gentle before. She likes this side of her.

“Oh, fuck. That feels good,” Miria mumbles.

“And that was just your shoulders. Do you want to go all the way?” Helen asks her, voice low.

“I would like that.”

She guides the other woman to the bed and pushes her down gently. “I need to take off the rest of your top. Is this okay?”

Miria nods. “You may.”

Helen takes great care of her comrade. She slowly undoes every clasp. Fingers tug at the hem of her undershirt. Miria lifts her arms to allow the woman to remove the rest of her clothing. With that, she sits before Helen completely topless. This time, however, she does not feel naked.

“Lie on your stomach,” Helen commands her.

Miria obliges her. She lies down and rolls onto her front. Helen mounts her, putting her legs on either side on her. With great care, she brushes Miria’s hair to the side and places her hands between her shoulder blades. Miria melts at her touch. She rests her head in her arms and lets herself close her eyes.

The door opens, catching Helen’s attention. Miria shoots awake. Any serenity she was feeling before is now replaced with pure panic. All the tension returns to her body. Helen, however, does not flinch. Instead she turns her head and smiles at her partner. “Hey, Denny. I was wondering when you would come around.”

“May I ask what you’re doing to Miria?” Deneve asks.

“We’re boning, obviously.”

“We are not boning,” Miria corrects her.

“Sorry. My bad. We were about to,” Helen clarifies.

“We were not. Get off of me.”

She lets out a hearty laugh. “If you insist.”

Miria leaves the cabin a new woman.

\----

The Ghosts move into the cabin a week later. Finally, Miria stops to feel the cold. Training continues as normal, but everyone seems much more invigorated. Yuma and Cynthia have taken to training together, trading their knowledge in their areas of expertise. Miria has never seen Cynthia smile so much.

Clare and Yuma disappear for their usual fishing trips. Miria catches them kissing one night when they think no one is looking. Since then, Miria notices Clare being subtly more affectionate with her fellow comrades.

Now, they all sit in the cabin unwinding from a long day of training. Yuma sits between Cynthia and Clare, looking like the happiest woman in the world. Clare says something, and the other two laugh. Yuma reaches out and pats the woman on the head. Clare’s eyes go wide. Her cheeks turn a light pink.

“What was that?” She asks.

“Uh, I’m not sure. It just felt right at the moment,” Yuma answers, seeming just as surprised, “I’m sorry.”

“No. That was enjoyable.”

Cynthia leans over and gently pets Clare’s head. Clare proceeds to grow redder.

“That’s enough of that,” she says.

“Are you sure?” Cynthia asks, “You seem to be enjoying it.”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright. Then, you can do it to me instead.”

The other two women immediately go to pet her head. Cynthia beams with joy.

\----

Miria lies in bed, hardly able to sleep. She stares up at the ceiling. Deneve is beside her, snoring softly. Her chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm. Helen fell off the bed a while ago. She lies face down on the floor fast asleep. If it were anyone else, Miria would be at least mildly concerned.

Deneve stirs, turning so she faces Miria. Her eyes are still closed. Their bodies are incredibly close. Miria watches her. Then, Deneve’s hand comes out to touch her. It lazily paws at her face, gently squeezing her cheeks before moving downward. Miria does not move a muscle. The hand continues to move downward. Deneve mumbles something, but Miria cannot make out what she is saying. Suddenly, her hand is on her thigh. Fingers tease along her skin. A small sound escapes Miria’s lips. Immediately, she clamps her hand over her mouth. Deneve stirs, and her eyes flutter open. Suddenly, she is wide awake. The two stare at each other in shock.

“I’m so sorry,” Deneve whispers, retracting her hand, “I thought you were Helen.”

“It’s okay,” Miria says. She finds herself at a loss of words.

“We’ll just pretend that never happened.”

“No. You can keep going.”

Deneve eyes her. “Are you sure?”

Miria nods. “I’ll be quiet.”

\----

Miria stands by the riverbank and lodges her sword into the dirt. A waterfall crashes down into the water nearby. Tabitha stands next to her. She does the same. Carefully, she starts to undo the clasps of her armor.

Miria stops her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Let me.”

Tabitha looks at her, unable to refuse her. “Okay.”

Gentle hands start picking at the clasps keeping Tabitha’s armor on. Miria kneels down to undo the strap keeping her leg armor in place. She glances up to see Tabitha gazing down at her. She cannot help but find her beautiful in the moonlight. She quickly shakes the thought off. She has a job to do.

Soon, Tabitha stands before Miria completely naked. The woman brings her arms up to untie her hair. Her fingers rake through the loose braid until her hair comes untangled. It cascades down her back. Miria finds herself mesmerized. A light feeling flutters in her chest. She reaches out to touch the woman before her.

“Your hair is so soft,” Miria says quietly.

“Thank you. Cynthia helps me brush it at night,” Tabitha responds, suddenly bashful.

“Maybe she should help me with mine.”

“I could do that. It’s a bit short to braid, but I’m sure I could do something with it.”

“I would like that.”

“We can do that when we return to camp. I’m much too cold standing here. Let’s get this over with.”

“Ah, you’re right.” Miria then remembers that she herself needs to take her own armor off. She fumbles with the clasps.

“Let me,” Tabitha offers, stepping forward. How could Miria say no?

They make eye contact as Tabitha removes Miria’s arm piece. Miria brings her other arm up to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Once unclothed, the two step into the water. Miria subconsciously takes the other by the hand, guiding her in with her. The water is cold, but Miria finds herself unbearably hot. The water gets deeper as they approach the waterfall. Miria walks until the water is to her chest. Tabitha does the same, making sure to keep her distance.

“Let me help you with your hair,” Miria says.

Tabitha turns around, inviting her to do so. Her hair is incredibly soft. Miria finds herself jealous. She runs her hands through her long hair, slowly getting it wet. In turn, Tabitha does the same for her. They bathe silently in the moonlight. Miria struggles to keep her eyes off the other woman.

“May I say something?” Tabitha asks suddenly. The question hangs in the air.

“Of course you may,” Miria says after a while. Her head races with thoughts.

“I want to kiss you.”

“You may.”

Tabitha steps forward, brushing her hand against Miria’s cheek. Miria moves closer until their faces are mere inches apart. She can feel Tabitha’s breath. Her eyes fall down to gaze upon Tabitha’s lips. She wants nothing more than to taste her. Tabitha brings her other hair to Miria’s waist and pulls her in. Their lips come together for a chaste kiss.

Miria pulls away, finding herself much more flustered than necessary. Tabitha burns with embarrassment.

“Was that too much?” She asks.

“It was a good first. However, we need to keep training if we want to perfect our technique,” Miria answers.

“Are you seriously turning this into training?”

“No. I just want to kiss you again.” She leans in and kisses her once more. This time, with much more feeling. Tabitha melts into her, arms wrapping tight around her. Her body presses flush against her. Her lips are so plump and soft against Miria’s own. Miria drinks in the sensation, never wanting it to end. Her chest aches for much more.

The two only part to catch their breath.

“I would walk to the ends of the world with you,” Tabitha says, gazing lovingly at the other woman.

“Life is worth living when I have you by my side,” answers Miria.

They walk back to the cabin hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> need more? heres my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel) for ur viewing purposes  
> i had a lot of fun writing this and i hope u all have a wonderful evening ^-^  
> and ty goat for enabling this


End file.
